Necklace
by The Ambiguous Case
Summary: It was just a quiet and peaceful day, that's all. Well, until Bakura notices something Ryou was wearing. Slight AU. Implied BxR


So, what's a bored teenager to do when she doesn't feel like doing homework or typing what I _should_ be typing at the moment? That's right! She types a one-shot!

Yeah, after school today, I was in the hallway with my boyfriend and our other friend and this happened. And I thought it was so funny that I'd type it up. Because I'm such a nice person. XD

**Character(s): Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura**

**Summary: It was just a quiet and peaceful day, that's all. Well, until Bakura notices something Ryou was wearing. Slight AU. Implied BxR**

**Disclaimer: I am just here to say that I do not and will not own the rights to YuGiOh and its characters. Both belong to the correct owners.**

Please enjoy! :3

O-p-O-p-O-p-O-p-O-p-O-p-O-p

It was a relatively cold day. It wasn't surprising, considering December was fast approaching and tempuratures had already started sloping into the high 30's. The sun had just started setting below the horizon, painting the sky a brilliant orange. Most everyone had already subsided in their own homes, trying to find the fastest (and the cheapest) way to warm up the house. Ryou was no exception.

In a small-sized two story house along side plenty of other houses on the street, a young (young as in early-to-mid-teens) white-haired boy, Ryou, was seated on a couch in front of the television, curled tightly in a teal blanket. He, at the moment, would watch about anything; according to him, it was "too cold to get the remote and change the channel". Though, now being cold wasn't the problem, but bordem was. Not that Ryou had cared much.

A look-alike to Ryou, who was named Bakura, strolled into the room. He gave Ryou a confused look before walking over to him and sitting next to him. Ryou didn't act like he noticed his presence. So, Bakura decided to do something to get his attention. He jabbed a finger into Ryou's arm. No responce. Pouting slightly, Bakura poking Ryou again. Still nothing. Bakura decided he'd try again, except this time it'd be different. Bakura then took the same finger and poking Ryou in his cheek. He spun around to face Bakura with an annoyed glare. Bakura scooted away for a second, but smirked, satisfied with himself.

Teeth clenched, Ryou seethed, "What do you want?!"

As Ryou had turned, something shiny around Ryou's neck caught Bakura's eye; it was a necklace with a small charm. Taking a closer look, Bakura noticed that the charm had been a silver cross with tiny fake diamonds taking up the space inside. He wondered why Ryou would wear something so girly as to this. _But then again_, Bakura mused, _it does go with that round face and girlish figure he has_. Instead of answering Ryou's question-- or demand, actually... --Bakura reached out and picked up the necklace, holding it in his fingers. Since the chain connected to the charm had been short, his action had caused the two to draw closer to each other. Bakura studied it for a minute.

"So, Ryou," he then said, not letting the necklace go, "why do you wear such girly jewelry? I mean, a cross? What are you trying to do, ward off demons?"

"If I was trying to ward off demons with this, I'd get a refund," Ryou replied, still fuming. He continued, "It's not making you go away."

Bakura smirked at Ryou's comment toward him. "Oh, haha. You don't have to be so mean to me," he said, sarcasm dripping off every word that was said. He then dropped the necklace. Ryou didn't interest him anymore. Apparently, Ryou didn't care what Bakura wanted either.

It was pretty quiet. Although, Bakura was deep in thought. _I should say something that would really make poor Ryou mad. It's so funny and cute to see him get defensive. Especially since we both know I could care so much less._ Bakura took another look at Ryou. He took in every feature Ryou had. It seemed that Bakura was more lost in Ryou that in his thoughts. But, oh no, that would be wrong. Then, Bakura got an idea.

"Hey. Ryou," Bakura said calmly. Ryou looked at him sharply.

"What." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Smirking widely, Bakura said, "That cross around your neck. I'm going to take it and put it down your shirt."

Bakura's mission had been accomplished. Ryou's face immediately went red and a shocked expression took place of the irritated one. He scooted as far from Bakura as he could (which, wasn't very possible since he was already next to the arm of the chair.). Trying to sound as angry as possible, Ryou yelled, "What?! Why would you do that?"

"Simple," was Bakura's responce. "If I put that down your shirt, it'll burn you."

Ryou, still blushing deeply, raised an eyebrow. "Burn me?"

Bakura nodded. "Yeah, you're skin is so pale, you might as well be a vampire." He purposly tried to put as much emphasis on the word "vampire" as he could. He was intentionally trying to get Ryou to be angry.

Ryou crossed his arms and pouted, still blushing. "Bakura, you are so mean to me!"

Laughing, Bakura stood up. Before walking away, he said, "Yeah, love you too." He then walked away, ignoring all protests and random unstringed statements Ryou yelled after him.

O-p-O-p-O-p-O-p-O-p-O-p-O-p

Kurisuten: KYAA THE FLUFF! I LOVE IT SO!

Kishichi: -sweatdrop-

Kurisuten: I had the idea to write this after I remembered what happened eariler. I was like, "So, which characters would this fit?" At first I thought Yami and Yuugi, but it didn't really fit. It definately didn't fit Malik and Marik, considering they aren't in the least pale. Then, I remembered these two and said "OMG YUSH" and started writing. XD

Kishichi: Good idea put to good use.

Kurisuten: Yup. Now to go type what I was supposed to type. Ja ne, minna-san!

Kishichi: -waves-


End file.
